Hot flushes are a common symptom of peri/post-menopausal syndrome the physiology of which is still not fully understood. Apart from hormone replacement therapy, which is a complex intervention and frequently cannot be used long-term owing to its side effects, there has up until now been no simple therapy largely free from side effects for this generally troublesome condition.
Hot flushes are caused by vasodilatation and increased blood flow. A number of publications have mentioned the possibility that CGRP (calcitonin gene-related peptide) plays a part in the occurrence of menopausal hot flushes in oestrogen-deficient women owing to the vasodilatory properties of this neuropeptide ([1]: J. Endocrinol. (1995), 146(3), 431-437; [2]: Acta Physiol. Scand. (1998), 162(4), 517-522; [3]: Am. J. Obstet. Gynecol. (1996), 175(3, Pt. 1), 638-642). The therapeutic use of CGRP antagonists for treating menopausal syndrome has not previously been proposed in the literature.
It has now been found that the symptoms of menopausal hot flushes can be effectively prevented or their distressing effects substantially alleviated by substances which antagonize the effects of CGRP (CGRP antagonists) or inhibit or reduce the release of CGRP from sensory nerve endings (CGRP release inhibitors), this therapeutic approach being superior to hormone replacement therapy in particular because of its lack of side effects.
The present invention thus relates to the use of CGRP antagonists and/or CGRP release inhibitors for combating menopausal hot flushes, including both prevention and acute treatment. The use according to the invention preferably comprises monotherapy with a single substance, but also includes combined therapy with a number of substances from the specified groups of active substances. Moreover, the treatment according to the invention may be carried out in addition to conventional hormone replacement therapy.
The invention also relates to the use of CGRP antagonists and/or CGRP release inhibitors for preparing a pharmaceutical composition for treating menopausal hot flushes as well as the corresponding pharmaceutical compositions containing as active substance one or more CGRP antagonists and/or CGRP release inhibitors.
Any pharmaceutically acceptable active substances which antagonize the known effects of CGRP or inhibit the release of CGRP from sensory nerve endings may be used for the purposes of the present invention.
Examples of CGRP antagonists include the amino acid derivatives described in WO 98/11128 or DE 199 11 039, as well as the non-peptidic active substances described in WO 98/56779, WO 98/09630, and WO 97/09046.
Examples of CGRP release inhibitors include serotonin 5-HT1D-agonists such as avitriptan, eletriptan, naratriptan, rizatriptan, sumatriptan or zolmitriptan, as well as 5-HT1F-agonists or NPY-agonists.
Of the CGRP antagonists described in WO 98/11128, the following compounds, for example, may be used for the treatment of menopausal hot flushes, for the preparation of a corresponding pharmaceutical composition and as an ingredient of a corresponding pharmaceutical composition:
(A) 1-[N2-[3,5-dibromo-N-[[4-(3,4-dihydro-2(1H)-oxoquinazolin-3-yl)-1-piperidinyl]carbonyl]-D-tyrosyl]-L-lysyl]-4-(4-pyridinyl)-piperazine,
(B) 1-[4-amino-3,5-dibromo-N-[[4-(2,3,4,5-tetrahydro-2(1H)-oxo-1,3-benzodiazepin-3-yl)-1-piperidinyl]carbonyl]-D-phenylalanyl]-4-(1-piperidinyl)-piperidine,
(C) 1-[N2-[4-amino-3,5-dibromo-N-[[4-(3,4-dihydro-2(1H)-oxoquinazolin-3-yl)-1-piperidinyl]carbonyl]-D-phenylalanyl]-L-lysyl]-4-(4-pyridinyl)-piperazine,
(D) 1-[N2-[4-amino-3,5-dibromo-N-[[4-(3,4-dihydro-2(1H)-oxoquinazolin-3-yl)-1-piperidinyl]carbonyl]-D-phenylalanyl]-L-lysyl]-4-(4-pyridinyl)-piperidine,
(E) 1-[N2-[3,5-dibromo-N-[[4-(1,3-dihydro-4-phenyl-2(2H)-oxoimidazol-1-yl)-1-piperidinyl]carbonyl]-D-tyrosyl]-L-lysyl]-4-(4-pyridinyl)-piperazine,
(F) 1-[N2-[4-amino-3,5-dibromo-N-[[4-(1,3-dihydro-4-phenyl-2(2H)-oxoimidazol-1-piperidinyl]carbonyl]-D-phenyl-alanyl]-L-lysyl]-4-(4-pyridinyl)-piperazine,
(G) 1-[3,5-dibromo-N-[[4-(3,4-dihydro-2(1H)-oxothieno[3,4-d]pyrimidin-3-yl)-1-piperidinyl]carbonyl]-D-tyrosyl]-4-(1-piperidinyl)-piperidine,
(H) 1-[4-amino-3,5-dibromo-N-[[4-(2,4-dihydro-5-phenyl-3(3H)-oxo-1,2,4-triazol-2-yl)-1-piperidinyl]carbonyl]-D-phenyl-alanyl]-4-(1-methyl-4-piperidinyl)-piperidine,
(I) 1-[4-amino-3,5-dibromo-N-[[4-(2,4-dihydro-5-phenyl-3(3H)-oxo-1,2,4-triazol-2-yl)-1-piperidinyl]carbonyl]-D-phenyl-alanyl]-4-(1-piperidinyl)-piperidine,
(J) 1-[4-amino-3,5-dibromo-N-[[4-(2,4-dihydro-5-phenyl-3(3H)-oxo-1,2,4-triazol-2-yl)-1-piperidinyl]carbonyl]-D-phenyl-alanyl]-4-(1-methyl-4-piperidinyl)-piperazine,
(K) 1-[4-amino-3,5-dibromo-N-[[4-(3,4-dihydro-2(1H)-oxothieno[3,2-d]pyrimidin-3-yl)-1-piperidinyl]carbonyl]-D-phenylalanyl]4-(1-piperidinyl)-piperidine,
L) 1-[4-amino-3,5-dibromo-N-[[4-[1,3-dihydro-4-[3-(tri-fluoromethyl)phenyl]-2(2H)-oxoimidazol-1-yl]-1-piperidinyl]carbonyl]-D-phenylalanyl]-4-(1-ethyl-4-piperidinyl)-piperidine,
(M) 1-[4-amino-3,5-dibromo-N-[[4-[3,4-dihydro-2(1H)-oxoquinazolin-3-yl]-1-piperidinyl]carbonyl]-D-phenylalanyl]-4-(1-hexyl-4-piperidinyl)-piperidine,
(N) 1-[4-amino-3,5-dibromo-N-[[4-[3,4-dihydro-2(1H)-oxoquinazolin-3-yl]-1-piperidinyl]carbonyl]-D-phenylalanyl]-4-(1-cyclopropylmethyl-4-piperidinyl)-piperidine,
(O) 1-[N-[[4-[3,4-dihydro-2(1H)-oxoquinazolin-3-yl]-1-piperidinyl]carbonyl]-3-ethenyl-D,L-phenylalanyl]-4-(hexahydro-1H-1-azepinyl)-piperidine,
(P) (R,S)-1-[4-[4-(3,4-dihydro-2(1H)-oxoquinazolin-3-yl)-1-piperidinyl]-2-[(4-hydroxy-3,5-dimethylphenyl)methyl]-1,4-dioxobutyl]-4-(1-piperidinyl)-piperidine,
(Q) 1-[4-amino-3,5-dibromo-N-[[4-[N-(aminocarbonyl)-N-phenylamino]-1-piperidinyl]carbonyl]-D-phenylalanyl]-4-(1-piperidinyl)-piperidine,
(R) 1-[4-amino-3,5-dibromo-N-[[4-(3,4-dihydro-2(1H)-oxoquinazolin-3-yl)-1-piperidinyl]carbonyl]-D-phenylalanyl]-4-(5-methoxy-4-pyrimidinyl)-piperazine,
(S) 1-[4-amino-3,5-dibromo-N-[[4-(1,1-dioxido-3(4H)-oxo-1,2,4-benzothiadiazin-2-yl)-1-piperidinyl]carbonyl]-D-phenylalanyl]-4-(1-piperidinyl)-piperidine,
(T) 1-[4-amino-3,5-dibromo-N-[[4-[2(1H)-oxoquinolin-3-yl]-1-piperidinyl]carbonyl]-D-phenylalanyl]-4-(1-piperidinyl)-piperidine,
(U) 1-[4-amino-3,5-dibromo-N-[[4-[3,4-dihydro-2(1H)-oxoquinazolin-3-yl]-1-piperidinyl]carbonyl]-D-phenylalanyl]-4-[3-(dimethylamino)propyl]-piperazine,
V) 1-[4-amino-3,5-dibromo-N-[[4-[3,4-dihydro-2(1H)-oxoquinazolin-3-yl]-1-piperidinyl]carbonyl]-D-phenylalanyl]-4-(4-methyl-1-piperazinyl)-piperidine,
(W) 1-[4-amino-3,5-dibromo-N-[[4-[3,4-dihydro-2(1H)-oxoquinazolin-3-yl]-1-piperidinyl]carbonyl]-D-phenylalanyl]-4-[(1-methyl-4-piperidinyl)carbonyl]-piperazine,
(X) 1-[4-amino-3,5-dibromo-N-[[4-[3,4-dihydro-2(1H)-oxoquinazolin-3-yl]-1-piperidinyl]carbonyl]-D-phenylalanyl]-4-[(1-methyl-4-piperazinyl)carbonyl)-piperazine,
(Y) 1-[4-amino-3,5-dibromo-N-[[4-(3,4-dihydro-2(1H)-oxoquinazolin-3-yl)-1-piperidinyl]carbonyl]-D-phenylalanyl]-4-[4-[4-(dimethylamino)butyl]phenyl]-piperazine,
(Z) 1-[4-amino-3,5-dibromo-N-[[4-(3,4-dihydro-2(1H)-oxoquinazolin-3-yl)-1-piperidinyl]carbonyl]-D-phenylalanyl]-4-[4-(dimethylamino)-1-piperidinyl]-piperidine,
(AA) 1-[N2-[[4-(1,3-dihydro-4-phenyl-2(2H)-oxoimidazol-1-yl)-1-piperidinyl]carbonyl]-Nxe2x80x2-methyl-D-tryptyl]-4-(4-methyl-1-piperazinyl)-piperidine,
(AB) 1-[N2-[[4-(1,3-dihydro-4-phenyl-2(2H)-oxoimidazol-1-yl)-1-piperidinyl]carbonyl]-Nxe2x80x2-(1,1-dimethylethoxycarbonyl)-D-tryptyl]-4-(1-methyl-4-piperidinyl)-piperidine,
(AC) (R,S)-1-[4-[4-(3,4-dihydro-2(1H)-oxoquinazolin-3-yl)-1-piperidinyl]-2-[(3,5-dibromo-4-methylphenyl)methyl]-1,4-dioxobutyl]-4-(4-methyl-1-piperazinyl)-piperidine,
(AD) (R,S)-1-[4-[4-(3,4-dihydro-2(1H)-oxoquinazolin-3-yl)-1-piperidinyl]-2-[(3,5-dibromo-4-methoxyphenyl)methyl]-1,4-dioxobutyl]-4-(1-methyl-4-piperidinyl)-piperidine,
(AE) (R,S)-1-[4-[4-(3,4-dihydro-2(1H)-oxoquinazolin-3-yl)-1-piperidinyl]-2-[(3,4-dibromphenyl)methyl]-1,4-dioxobutyl]-4-(4-methyl-1-piperazinyl)-piperidine,
(AF) 1-[N2-[N-[[4-(1,3-dihydro-2(2H)-oxobenzimidazol-1-yl)-1-piperidinyl]carbonyl]-3,5-dibromo-D-tyrosyl]-L-lysyl]-4-(4-pyridinyl)-piperazine,
(AG) 1-[4-amino-3,5-dibromo-N-[[4-(1,3-dihydro-6-hydroxy-2(2H)-oxobenzimidazol-1-yl)-1-piperidinyl]carbonyl]-D-phenylalanyl]-4-(1-piperidinyl)-piperidine,
(AH) 1-[N2-[4-amino-3,5-dibromo-N-[[4-(1,3-dihydro-2(2H)-oxobenzimidazol-1-yl)-1-piperidinyl]carbonyl]-D-phenylalanyl]-N6,N6-dimethyl-L-lysyl]-4-(4-pyridinyl)-piperazine,
(AI) 1-[N2-[4-amino-3,5-dibromo-N-[[4-(3,4-dihydro-2(1H)-oxoquinazolin-3-yl)-1-piperidinyl]carbonyl]-D-phenylalanyl]-N6,N6-dimethyl-L-lysyl]-4-(4-pyridinyl)-piperazine,
(AJ) (R,S)-1-[2-(4-amino-3,5-dibromobenzoyl)-4-[4-(3,4-dihydro-2(1H)-oxoquinazolin-3-yl-)-1-piperidinyl]-4-oxobutyl]-4-(1-piperidinyl)-piperidine,
(AK) 1-[4-amino-3,5-dibromo-N-[[4-(3,4-dihydro-2,2-dioxido-2,1,3-benzothiadiazin-3-yl)-1-piperidinyl]carbonyl]-D-phenylalanyl]-4-(1-piperidinyl)-piperidine,
(AL) 1-[4-amino-3,5-dibromo-N-[[4-[1,3-dihydro-2(2H)-oxoimidazo[4,5-c]quinolin-3-yl]-1-piperidinyl]carbonyl]-D-phenyl-alanyl]-4-(1-piperidinyl)carbonyl]-piperidine
(AM) 1-[4-amino-3,5-dibromo-N-[[4-(3,4-dihydro-2(1H)-oxoquinazolin-3-yl)-1-piperidinyl]carbonyl]-D-phenylalanyl]-4-(1-piperidinyl)-piperidine,
(AN) 1-[N2-[3,5-dibromo-N-[[4-(3,4-dihydro-2(1H)-oxoquinazolin-3-yl)-1-piperidinyl]carbonyl]-D-tyrosyl]-N6,N6-dimethyl-L-lysyl]-4-(4-pyridinyl)-piperazine,
(AO) 1-[4-amino-N-[[4-[4-(3-bromophenyl)-1,3-dihydro-2(2H)-oxoimidazol-1-yl]-1-piperidinyl]carbonyl]-3,5-dibromo-D-phenylalanyl]-4-(1-methyl-4-piperidinyl)-piperidine,
(AP) 1-[4-amino-3,5-dibromo-N-[[4-[1,3-dihydro-4-phenyl-2(2H)-oxoimidazol-1-yl]-1-piperidinyl]carbonyl]-D-phenylalanyl]-4-(4-methyl-1-piperazinyl)-piperidine,
(AQ) 1-[4-amino-3,5-dibromo-N-[[4-[1,3-dihydro-4-[3-(trifluoromethyl)phenyl]-2-(2H)-oxoimidazol-1-yl]-1-piperidinyl]carbonyl]-D-phenylalanyl]-4-(1-piperidinyl)-piperidine,
(AR) 1-[4-amino-3,5-dibromo-N-[[4-[1,3-dihydro-4-[3-(trifluoromethyl)phenyl]-2(2H)-oxoimidazol-1-yl]-1-piperidinyl]carbonyl]-D-phenylalanyl]-4-(exo-8-methyl-8-azabicyclo[3,2,1]oct-3-yl)-piperazine,
(AS) 1-[3,5-dibromo-N-[[4-(1,3-dihydro-4-phenyl-2(2H)-oxoimidazol-1-yl)-1-piperidinyl]carbonyl]-D-tyrosyl]-4-(1-piperidinyl)-piperidine,
(AT) 1-[4-amino-3,5-dibromo-N-[[4-[1,3-dihydro-4-[3-(trifluoromethyl)phenyl]-2(2H)-oxoimidazol-1-yl]-1-piperidinyl]carbonyl]-D-phenylalanyl]-4-(1-ethyl-4-piperidinyl)-piperazine,
(AU) 1-[4-amino-3,5-dibromo-N-[[4-[1,3-dihydro-4-phenyl-2(2H)-oxoimidazol-1-yl]-1-piperidinyl]carbonyl]-D-phenylalanyl]-4-(hexahydro-4-methyl-1H-1,4-diazepin-1-yl)-piperidine,
(AV) 1-[3,5-dibromo-N-[[4-(3,4-dihydro-2(1H)-oxoquinazolin-3-yl)-1-piperidinyl]carbonyl]-D-tyrosyl]-4-[1-(methylsulfonyl)-4-piperidinyl]-piperidine,
(AW) 1-[4-amino-3,5-dibromo-N-[[4-(1,3-dihydro-4-phenyl-2(2H)-oxoimidazol-1-yl)-1-piperidinyl]carbonyl]-D-phenylalanyl]-4-(1-methyl-4-piperidinyl)-piperidine,
(AX) 1-[3,5-dibromo-N-[[4-[1,3-dihydro-4-[3-(trifluoromethyl)phenyl]-2(2H)-oxoimidazol-1-yl]-1-piperidinyl]carbonyl]-D-tyrosyl]-4-(hexahydro-1H-1-azepinyl)-piperidine,
(AY) 1-[3,5-dibromo-N-[[4-(3,4-dihydro-2(1H)-oxoquinazolin-3-yl)-1-piperidinyl]carbonyl]-D-tyrosyl]-4-(1-methyl-4-piperidinyl)-piperidine,
(AZ) 1-[4-amino-3,5-dibromo-N-[[4-(3,4-dihydro-2(1H)-oxoquinazolin-3-yl)-1-piperidinyl]carbonyl]-D-phenylalanyl]-4-(exo-8-methyl-8-azabicyclo[3,2,1]oct-3-yl)-piperazine,
(BA) 1-[4-amino-3,5-dibromo-N-[[4-(1,3-dihydro-4-phenyl-2(2H)-oxoimidazol-1-yl)-1-piperidinyl]carbonyl]-D-phenylalanyl]-4-(1-methyl-4-piperidinyl)-piperazine,
(BB) 1-[3,5-dibromo-N-[[4-[1,3-dihydro-4-[3-(trifluoromethyl)phenyl]-2(2H)-oxoimidazol-1-yl]-1-piperidinyl]carbonyl]-D-tyrosyl]-4-(1-piperidinyl)-piperidine,
(BC) 1-[N6-acetyl-N2-[3,5-dibromo-N-[[4-(3,4-dihydro-2(1H)-oxoquinazolin-3-yl)-1-piperidinyl]carbonyl]-D-tyrosyl]-L-lysyl]-4-(4-pyridinyl)-piperazine,
(BD) 1-[3,5-dibromo-N-[[4-(1,3-dihydro-4-phenyl-2(2H)-oxoimidazol-1-yl)-1-piperidinyl]carbonyl]-D-tyrosyl]-4-(hexahydro-1H-1-azepinyl)-piperidine,
(BE) 1-[4-amino-3,5-dibromo-N-[[4-(1,3-dihydro-4-(3-thienyl)-2(2H)-oxoimidazol-1-yl)-1-piperidinyl]carbonyl]-D-phenyl-alanyl]-4-(1-methyl-4-piperidinyl)-piperidine,
(BF) 1-[4-amino-3,5-dibromo-N-[[4-[1,3-dihydro-4-[3-(trifluoromethyl)phenyl]-2H)-oxoimidazol-1-yl]-1-piperidinyl]carbonyl]-D-phenylalanyl]-4-(1-methyl-4-piperidinyl)-piperidine,
(BG) 1-[3,5-dibromo-N-[[4-(3,4-dihydro-2(1H)-oxoquinazolin-3-yl)-1-piperidinyl]carbonyl]-D-tyrosyl]-4-[1-(hydroxycarbonylmethyl)-4-piperidinyl]-piperidine,
(BH) 1-[4-amino-3,5-dibromo-N-[[4-[3,4-dihydro-2(1H)-oxoquinazolin-3-yl]-1-piperidinyl]carbonyl]-D-phenylalanyl]-4-(1-methylsulphonyl-4-piperidinyl)-piperidine,
(BI) 1-[3,5-dibromo-N-[[4-(3,4-dihydro-2(1H)-oxoquinazolin-3-yl)-1-piperidinyl]carbonyl]-D-tyrosyl]-4-(4-piperidinyl)-piperidine,
(BJ) 1-[4-amino-3,5-dibromo-N-[[4-(1,3-dihydro-4-phenyl-2(2H)-oxoimidazol-1-yl)-1-piperidinyl]carbonyl]-D-phenylalanyl]-4-(1-ethyl-4-piperidinyl)-piperidine,
(BK) 1-[4-amino-3,5-dibromo-N-[[4-(1,3-dihydro-4-(3-hydroxyphenyl)-2(2H)-oxoimidazol-1-yl)-1-piperidinyl]carbonyl]-D-phenylalanyl]-4-(1-methyl4-piperidinyl)-piperidine,
(BL) 1-[3,5-dibromo-N-[[4-(3,4-dihydro-2(1H)-oxoquinazolin-3-yl)-1-piperidinyl]carbonyl]-D-tyrosyl]-4-(hexahydro-1H-1-azepinyl)-piperidine,
(BM) 1-[4-amino-3,5-dibromo-N-[[4-(1,3-dihydro-4-phenyl-2(2H)-oxoimidazol-1-yl)-1-piperidinyl]carbonyl]-D-phenylalanyl]-4-(1-piperidinyl)-piperidine,
(BN) 1-[4-amino-3,5-dibromo-N-[[4-[4-(3-bromophenyl)-1,3-dihydro-2(2H)-oxoimidazol-1-yl]-1-piperidinyl]carbonyl]-D-phenylalanyl]-4-(exo-8-methyl-8-azabicyclo[3,2,1]oct-3-yl)-piperazine,
(BO) 1-[4-amino-3,5-dibromo-N-[[4-(3,4-dihydro-2(1H)-oxoquinazolin-3-yl)-1-piperidinyl]carbonyl]-D-phenylalanyl]-4-(1-ethyl-4-piperidinyl)-piperidine,
(BP) 1-[4-amino-3,5-dibromo-N-[[4-(3,4-dihydro-2(1H)-oxoquinazolin-3-yl)-1-piperidinyl]carbonyl]-D-phenylalanyl]-4-(1-ethyl-4-piperidinyl)-piperazine,
(BQ) 1-[4-amino-3,5-dibromo-N-[[4-[1,3-dihydro-4-(3-methoxyphenyl)-2(2H)-oxoimidazol-1-yl]-1-piperidinyl]carbonyl]-D-phenylalanyl]-4-(exo-8-methyl-8-azabicyclo[3,2,1]oct-3-yl)-piperazine,
(BR) 1-[3,5-dibromo-N-[[4-(3,4-dihydro-2(1H)-oxoquinazolin-3-yl)-1-piperidinyl]carbonyl]-D-tyrosyl]-4-[1-(cyclopropyl-methyl)-4-piperidinyl]-piperidine,
(BS) 1-[4-amino-3,5-dibromo-N-[[4-(3,4-dihydro-2(1H)-oxoquinazolin-3-yl)-1-piperidinyl]carbonyl]-D-phenylalanyl]-4-(hexahydro-1H-1-azepinyl)-piperidine,
(BT) 1-[4-amino-3,5-dibromo-N-[[4-(3,4-dihydro-2(1H)-oxoquinazolin-3-yl)-1-piperidinyl]carbonyl]-D-phenylalanyl]-4-(4-piperidinyl)-piperidine,
(BU) 1-[3,5-dibromo-N-[[4-(1,3-dihydro-4-phenyl-2(2H)-oxoimidazol-1-yl)-1-piperidinyl]carbonyl]-D-tyrosyl]-4-(4-pyridinyl)-piperidine,
(BV) 1-[3,5-dibromo-N-[[4-[1,3-dihydro-4-[3-(trifluoromethyl)phenyl]-2(2H)-oxoimidazol-1-yl]-1-piperidinyl]carbonyl]-D-tyrosyl]-4-(1-methyl-4-piperidinyl)-piperazine,
(BW) 1-[N2-[3,5-dibromo-N-[[4-[1,3-dihydro-4-[3-(trifluoromethyl)phenyl]-2(2H)-oxoimidazol-1-yl]-1-piperidinyl]carbonyl]-D-tyrosyl]-L-lysyl]-4-(4-pyridinyl)-piperazine,
(BX) 1-[3,5-dibromo-N-[[4-(1,3-dihydro-4-(3-thienyl)-2(2H)-oxoimidazol-1-yl)-1-piperidinyl]carbonyl]-D-tyrosyl]-4-(1-piperidinyl)-piperidine,
(BY) 1-[4-amino-N-[[4-[4-(3-chlorophenyl)-1,3-dihydro-2(2H)-oxoimidazol-1-yl]-1-piperidinyl]carbonyl]-3,5-dibromo-D-phenylalanyl]-4-(1-methyl-4-piperidinyl)-piperidine,
(BZ) 1-[4-amino-3,5-dibromo-N-[[4-[1,3-dihydro-4-[3-(trifluoromethyl)phenyl]-2(2H)-oxoimidazol-1-yl]-1-piperidinyl]carbonyl]-D-phenylalanyl]-4-(hexahydro-1H-1-azepinyl)-piperidine,
(CA) 1-[4-amino-3,5-dibromo-N-[[4-[1,3-dihydro-4-[3-(trifluoromethyl)phenyl]-2(2H)-oxoimidazol-1-yl]-1-piperidinyl]carbonyl]-D-phenylalanyl]-4-(1-methyl-4-piperidinyl)-piperazine,
(CB) 1-[4-amino-N-[[4-[4-(3-chlorophenyl)-1,3-dihydro-2(2H)-oxoimidazol 1-yl]-1-piperidinyl]carbonyl]-3,5-dibromo-D-phenylalanyl]-4-(hexahydro-1H-1-azepinyl)-piperidine,
(CC) 1-[4-amino-3,5-dibromo-N-[[4-(1,3-dihydro-4-phenyl-2(2H)-oxoimidazol-1-yl)-1-piperidinyl]carbonyl]-D-phenylalanyl]-4-(4-pyridinyl)-piperazine,
(CD) 1-[3,5-dibromo-N-[[4-(1,3-dihydro-4-phenyl-2(2H)-oxoimidazol-1-yl)-1-piperidinyl]carbonyl]-D-tyrosyl]-4-(1-methyl-4-piperidinyl)-piperidine,
(CE) 1-[4-amino-3,5-dibromo-N-[[4-[1,3-dihydro-4-phenyl-2(2H)-oxoimidazol-1-piperidinyl]carbonyl]-D-phenylalanyl]-4-[4-(1-oxoethyl)phenyl]-piperazine,
(CF) 1-[3,5-dibromo-N-[[4-[3,4-dihydro-2(1H)-oxoquinazolin-3-yl]-1-piperidinyl]carbonyl]-D-tyrosyl]-4-(1-methyl-4-piperidinyl)-piperazine,
(CG) 1-[4-amino-3,5-dibromo-N-[[4-[1,3-dihydro-4-(3-nitrophenyl)-2(2H)-oxoimidazol-1-yl]-1-piperidinyl]carbonyl]-D-phenylalanyl]-4-(1-methyl-4-piperidinyl)-piperidine,
(CH) 1-[4-amino-3,5-dibromo-N-[[4-[3,4-dihydro-2(1H)-oxoquinazolin-3-yl]-1-piperidinyl]carbonyl]-D-phenylalanyl]-4-(1-pyrrolidinyl)-piperidine,
(CI) 1-[4-amino-3,5-dibromo-N-[[4-(1,3-dihydro-4-phenyl-2(2H)-oxoimidazol-1-yl)-1-piperidinyl]carbonyl]-D-phenylalanyl]-4-(hexahydro-1H-1-azepinyl)-piperidine and
(CJ) 1-[4-amino-3,5-dibromo-N-[[4-(1,3-dihydro-4-(3-thienyl)-2(2H)-oxoimidazol-1-yl)-1-piperidinyl]carbonyl]-D-phenyl-alanyl]-4-(1-methyl-4-piperidinyl)-piperazine,
the tautomers, the diastereomers, the enantiomers, the mixtures thereof and the physiologically acceptable salts thereof.
The following compounds are preffered:
(A) 1-[N2-[3,5-dibromo-N-[[4-(3,4-dihydro-2(1H)-oxoquinazolin-3-yl)-1-piperidinyl]carbonyl]-D-tyrosyl]-L-lysyl]-4-(4-pyridinyl)-piperazine,
(B) 1-[4-amino-3,5-dibromo-N-[[4-(2,3,4,5-tetrahydro-2(1H)-oxo-1,3-benzodiazepin-3-yl)-1-piperidinyl]carbonyl]-D-phenylalanyl]-4-(1-piperidinyl)-piperidine,
(I) 1-[4-amino-3,5-dibromo-N-[[4-(2,4-dihydro-5-phenyl-3(3H)-oxo-1,2,4-triazol-2-yl)-1-piperidinyl]carbonyl]-D-phenyl-alanyl]-4-(1-piperidinyl)-piperidine,
(J) 1-[4-amino-3,5-dibromo-N-[[4-(2,4-dihydro-5-phenyl-3(3H)-oxo-1,2,4-triazol-2-yl)-1-piperidinyl]carbonyl]-D-phenyl-alanyl]-4-(1-methyl-4-piperidinyl)-piperazine,
(AC) (R,S)-1-[4-[4-(3,4-dihydro-2(1H)-oxoquinazolin-3-yl)-1-piperidinyl]-2-[(3,5-dibromo-4-methylphenyl)methyl]-1,4-dioxobutyl]-4-(4-methyl-1-piperazinyl)-piperidine,
(AF) 1-[N2-[N-[[4-(1,3-dihydro-2(2H)-oxobenzimidazol-1-yl)-1-piperidinyl]carbonyl]-3,5-dibromo-D-tyrosyl]-L-lysyl]-4-(4-pyridinyl)-piperazine, and
(AM) 1-[4-amino-3,5-dibromo-N-[[4-(3,4-dihydro-2(1H)-oxoquinazolin-3-yl)-1-piperidinyl]carbonyl]-D-phenylalanyl]-4-(1-piperidinyl)-piperidine,
the tautomers, the diastereomers, the enantiomers, the mixtures thereof and the physiologically acceptable salts thereof.
The following compounds are particularly preferred:
(A) 1-[N2-[3,5-dibromo-N-[[4-(3,4-dihydro-2(1H)-oxoquinazolin-3-yl)-1-piperidinyl]carbonyl]-D-tyrosyl]-L-lysyl]-4-(4-pyridinyl)-piperazine; and
(B) 1-[4-amino-3,5-dibromo-N-[[4-(2,3,4,5-tetrahydro-2(1H)-oxo-1,3-benzodiazepin-3-yl)-1-piperidinyl]carbonyl]-D-phenylalanyl]-4-(1-piperidinyl)-piperidine,
the tautomers, the diastereomers, the enantiomers, the mixtures thereof and the physiologically acceptable salts thereof.
The dosage required to produce the desired effect is appropriately 0.0001 to 3 mg/kg of body weight, preferably 0.01 to 1 mg/kg of body weight for intravenous or subcutaneous administration and 0.01 to 10 mg/kg of body weight, preferably 0.1 to 10 mg/kg of body weight for administration by oral or nasal route or by inhalation, 1 to 3 times a day in each case.
If the treatment with CGRP antagonists and/or CGRP release inhibitors is given as a supplement to conventional hormone replacement therapy, it is advisable to reduce the doses given above, and in this case the dosage may range from 1/5 of the lower limits specified above up to 1/1 of the upper limits specified above.
For this purpose, the CGRP antagonists and/or CGRP release inhibitors may be formulated with one or more conventional inert carriers and/or diluents, e.g., with corn starch, lactose, glucose, microcrystalline cellulose, magnesium stearate, polyvinylpyrrolidone, citric acid, tartaric acid, water, water/ethanol, water/glycerol, water/sorbitol, water/polyethyleneglycol, propylene glycol, cetylstearyl alcohol, carboxymethylcellulose or fatty substances such as hard fat or suitable mixtures thereof in conventional galenic preparations such as plain or coated tablets, capsules, powders, suspensions, solutions, metering aerosols or suppositories.
Preparations which are particularly suitable for treating menopausal hot flushes are those which contain one of the active substances:
(A) 1-[N2-[3,5-dibromo-N-[[4-(3,4-dihydro-2(1H)-oxoquinazolin-3-yl)-1-piperidinyl]carbonyl]-D-tyrosyl]-L-lysyl]-4-(4-pyridinyl)-piperazine,
(B) 1-[4-amino-3,5-dibromo-N-[[4-(2,3,4,5-tetrahydro-2(1H)-oxo-1,3-benzodiazepin-3-yl)-1-piperidinyl]carbonyl]-D-phenylalanyl]-4-(1-piperidinyl)-piperidine,
(I) 1-[4-amino-3,5-dibromo-N-[[4-(2,4-dihydro-5-phenyl-3(3H)-oxo-1,2,4-triazol-2-yl)-1-piperidinyl]carbonyl]-D-phenyl-alanyl]-4-(1-piperidinyl)-piperidine,
(J) 1-[4-amino-3,5-dibromo-N-[[4-(2,4-dihydro-5-phenyl-3(3H)-oxo-1,2,4-triazol-2-yl)-1-piperidinyl]carbonyl]-D-phenyl-alanyl-4-(1-methyl-4-piperidinyl)-piperazine,
(AC) (R,S)-1-[4-[4-(3,4-dihydro-2(1H)-oxoquinazolin-3-yl)-1-piperidinyl]-2-[(3,5-dibromo-4-methylphenyl)methyl]-1,4-dioxobutyl]-4-(4-methyl-1-piperazinyl)-piperidine,
(AF) 1-[N2-[N-[[4-(1,3-dihydro-2(2H)-oxobenzimidazol-1-yl)-1-piperidinyl]carbonyl]-3,5-dibromo-D-tyrosyl]-L-lysyl]-4-(4-pyridinyl)-piperazine, or
(AM) 1-[4-amino-3,5-dibromo-N-[[4-(3,4-dihydro-2(1H)-oxoquinazolin-3-yl)-1-piperidinyl]carbonyl]-D-phenylalanyl]-4-(1-piperidinyl)-piperidine,
in one of the following pharmaceutical formulations:
capsules for powder inhalation containing 1 mg of active substance, preferably active substance (A) or (B),
inhalable solution for nebulisers containing 1 mg of active substance, preferably active substance (A) or (B),
propellant gas-operated metering aerosol containing 1 mg of active substance, preferably active substance (A) or (B),
nasal spray containing 1 mg of active substance, preferably active substance (A) or (B),
tablets containing 20 mg of active substance, preferably active substance (B),
capsules containing 20 mg of active substance, preferably active substance (B),
aqueous solution for nasal application containing 10 mg of active substance, preferably active substance (A) or (B),
aqueous solution for nasal application containing 5 mg of active substance, preferably active substance (A) or (B), or
suspension for nasal application containing 20 mg of active substance, preferably active substance (A) or (B).
CGRP is released by sensory nerves, e.g., the trigeminal nerve which innervates part of the skin of the face. It has already been shown that stimulation of the trigeminal ganglion in humans leads to an increase in the CGRP plasma level and causes reddening of the face ([4]: P. J. Goadsby et al., Annals of Neurology, Vol. 23, No. 2,1988, 193-196,).
To demonstrate that hot flushes can be successfully treated using CGRP antagonists and CGRP release inhibitors, an increased release of endogenous CGRP was induced in marmosets by stimulating the trigeminal ganglion, leading to increased blood flow through the blood vessels of the skin. The efficacy of the following test substances was characterised by determining the dose administered i.v. which reduces by 50% the increased blood flow through the skin of the face which has been brought about by endogenous CGRP:
(A) is 1-[N2-[3,5-dibromo-N-[[4-(3,4-dihydro-2(1H)-oxoquinazolin-3-yl)-1-piperidinyl]carbonyl]-D-tyrosyl]-L-lysyl]-4-(4-pyridinyl)-piperazine,
(B) is 1-[4-amino-3,5-dibromo-N-[[4-(2,3,4,5-tetrahydro-2(M11)-oxo-1,3-benzodiazepin-3-yl)-1-piperidinyl]carbonyl]-D-phenylalanyl]-4-(1-piperidinyl)-piperidine,
(AC) is (R,S)-1-[4-[4-(3,4-dihydro-2(1H)-oxoquinazolin-3-yl)-1-piperidinyl]-2-[(3,5-dibromo-4-methylphenyl)methyl]-1,4-dioxobutyl]-4-(4-methyl-1-piperazinyl)-piperidine,
(AM) is 1-[4-amino-3,5-dibromo-N-[[4-(3,4-dihydro-2(1H)-oxoquinazolin-3-yl)-1-piperidinyl]carbonyl]-D-phenylalanyl]-4-(1-piperidinyl)-piperidine,
(DA) is sumatriptan, and
(DB) is zolmitriptan.
Marmosets of both sexes (300-400 g) are anaesthetized with pentobarbital (initially with 30 mg/kg, i.p., followed by infusion of 6 mg/kg/h, i.m.). The body temperature is maintained at 37xc2x0 C. using a heating plate. Pancuronium is administered as a muscle relaxant (initially 1 mg/kg, 0.5 mg after each hour thereafter). The animal""s head is secured in a stereotactical apparatus. After the skin on the head has been opened using a lengthwise incision, a small hole is drilled in the skull and a bipolar electrode (Rhodes SNES 100) is lowered into the trigeminal ganglion. Locating the ganglion is made easier by the use of an X-ray which shows up the bone structure of the skull. The petrous bone serves as a guide for placing the electrode (CCX-Digital X-ray apparatus). The position of the electrode in the ganglion is monitored at the end of each experiment. The stimulation parameters are: 10 Hz, 2 mA, 2 msec, for 30 seconds. The blood flow in the micro-vessels of the facial skin is determined by laser Doppler flow measurement using a PeriFlux Laser Doppler System. The animals are exposed to 2 to 3 stimulation periods at intervals of 30 minutes in each case. The first stimulation serves as a reference value for the other stimulations. The test substances are administered i.v. 5 minutes before the 2nd and 3rd stimulation periods.